Breaking the Rules
by ladyamalia13
Summary: Tyler and Jeremy are married and madly in love. But, one day, Jeremy died of a car accident. Tyler and Jeremy's friend, Bonnie, a witch, are ready to do anything to bring him back. Even breaking the Rules. Better summary inside.Rated M for reason
1. Summary

**Author's note: **THIS ISN'T THE STORY. It's only a look out of a story I plot. I want to know of you,readers,are interest. I will advance a little more in my other story The Life and Love of a Werewol before starting it. It will be a Jyler story and Rated M. So, what do you think?

* * *

><p><em>She was Fate, the ruler of Destiny. When a soul take shape, i twas her role to give it a path that will follow him or her all her life…even if that life is a short one<em>

_She was Time, the keeper of Destiny. The destiny given to a soul must never be altered. She must erase everything that goes against the timeline choose by Fate_

_She was Death, the end of Destiny. When a timeline is over, she take the soul back to the real of spirit, where the soul can take a new shape._

_Those three were the Trinity, they were ineluctable. Born, live and die. Those were the Rules that the Trinity respect._

_But when a boy lost the love of his life, he is ready to anything to bring him back…even breaking the rules._

* * *

><p>That's only a little lookout...but the plot is written :) please, tell me if it's a good idea or not.<p> 


	2. Ineluctable

**Author's note: **Well, I said that I would continue my other story before this one, but the temptation was to great. Well, here's the first chapter :) enjoy

**Warnings: **Yaoi, Language, Sexual content

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Vampire Diaries characters. I do own the characters of Fate, Time and Death and the plot

**Thanks: **A big thank you to my readers :) And a bigger thank you to my beta reader primavera15 who is always helping me and doing awesome work.

* * *

><p><em>Since<em>_ the__ beginning__ of humanity, Humans have always believed in gods. Some believed there were many gods, each of them having their own role and governed by one god more powerful. Others believed in one unique God, Creator of all and supreme Master. In truth, they were wrong. Since the Beginning, not of humanity, but the __**Beginning**__, they were three. They weren't gods like human believed._

_The first was Fate. She was the ruler of Destiny. When a soul takes the shape of a human, it's she that gives him a track to follow. All choices, all moves and all acts done by the human were known by her. Even if people prayed her as «God», she didn't changed their destiny. If what they wished happen, it's because it was supposed to happen. Once their destiny was given, they can't change it._

_The second was the keeper of Destiny. When a destiny is given by Fate, it's the role of Time to keep the timeline unaltered. If a twist in the human's timeline happened, she must eliminate it. Soon after their emergence, some humans found the secret of Magic, trying to know the secret of Destiny and using powers to change the timeline by creating or removing things. They became known as witches and were under the constant vigilance of Time. Once, she twisted the timeline to remove witches, a twist called the «Salem's witches hunting». She never had to do it again, as witches hid their powers in fear of what may happen._

_The third one was Death. She was the end of Destiny. When the destiny of a human came at his end, it was her role to give an «appropriate» ending to it. Once she took the soul back, it must wait, still with the appearance of the human body, in the «waiting room», the entrance to the Realm of spirits were given the chance to take a new shape without the old one's memories. Once a human is dead, there is no turning back. Sometimes, a human dies and is brought back to life by he's peers. It is because it wasn't their real death. Sure, the body stop working, but the soul stays in it. The others bring the body's function back, but the soul never left._

_The three of them respect strict Rules; Born, live and die. Those Rules were the only one for them. No one was granted eternal life, even if some humans say they can. Those Rules were connected. If you're not born, you can't live and if you can't live, you can't die. It always has been and it always will be._

* * *

><p><em>Fate has her eyes closed. A soul as taken its shape and was about to be born. She opened her eyes. The destiny of the boy-the soul's shape- has already been decided, entertwined with the destiny of another…<em>

Mr. Gilbert was sitting at his desk in his personal library. He was peacefully sipping at his coffee while writing his company's monthly report. His wife was sleeping peacefully, and was it the best time to do it. He was typing on his computer when he heard his wife screaming than called him. He stood up and ran to their bedroom. He found his wife sitting in the bed, holding her stomach.

«Darling, what's the problem? » he asked, panicked.

She looked at him with glassy eyes.

«My water broke.»

Mrs. Gilbert has been taken to the hospital. She was know giving birth to his son.

«Are you ready? Push! Again, push! » the nurse between her legs said.

Mrs. Gilbert was screaming while pushing with all her strength. Her husband was next to her, holding her hand while she crushed his fingers.

«I see the head! Push again! » the nurse told her.

With one last push-and scream-, a baby's screams could be heard. The nurse took the newborn and gave it to the tired woman.

«It's a boy. Congratulation!» The nurse said smiling. The mother took his baby and started letting go tears of happiness.

«He's so beautiful. » she said looking to her husband who smiled at her.

The nurse smiled at that«What will be his name? » she asked.

Mrs. Gilbert looked at her baby who was now sleeping peacefully in her arms.

«Jeremy.»

* * *

><p><em>Time was looking at the timeline of some souls when she stopped at the soul named Jeremy Gilbert. According to the timeline, today was the biggest event that will determine his life.<em>

At five years old, Jeremy was playing in a sandbox. He got a toy in the shape of a dinosaur, a figure of the newest child movie. He put it in the sand to take his other toy when a group of children past him. One on them tripped on the dinosaurs and fell. The child stood up and left like it was nothing. Jeremy looked at his dinosaur; it was broken. The young boy started to cry. After a few time, he raised his eyes to see someone standing next to him.

«Why are you crying? » the new boy said.

«I…I was playing…Whe…when a boy tripped and broke my…my dinosaur! » the poor boy said between sobs.

The new boy left then came back with a dinosaur identical to Jeremy's.

«Take it. » the boy said, holding the toy for Jeremy

«But…but it's yours! » he said surprised.

The boy shook his head« I don't mind» I don'twant to seeyousad. » he said, smiling at Jeremy.

The young boy took his toy, and then lunged itself at the other boy «Thank you »he said, and then stepped back. He showed a hand to the boy.

«I'm Jeremy Gilbert» he said smiling.

The boy shook his hand «I'm Tyler Lockwood»

«Do you want to play with me? »Jeremy asked.

«Sure» Tyler responded.

After about an hour, Jeremy's mother told her son it was time to leave. The boy hugged his mom and showed her his new dinosaur.

«Look, mommy! » he said smiling.

She looked «It's your dinosaur, dear. »

Jeremy shook his head «No. A boy broke mine, Tyler gave me his. Look he's there» he said pointing to a small boy with a woman next to him.

The two couples stood face to face and the women shook their hands.

«Hi, I'm Laura Gilbert» Jeremy's mother said.  
>«Hi, I'm Carol Lockwood» the other woman said.<p>

«I heard what your son did for mine» she looked down at Tyler «You're a nice little boy, dear. »

Tyler smiled «It's nothing ma'am. I didn't like to see him sad. »

Laura smiled than looked at Carol. «Do you living far from here? » she asked.

«No, I'm living on Palace avenue» she responded.

«I live in the street after. We could walk with you. » she proposed.

That'd be nice. » Carol said, smiling.

The two moms and their sons walked together home.

* * *

><p><em>It has been a few years since Time has looked at the young Gilbert's timeline. Those years back, she decided that she liked the boy and will see what happen of him. Now was a good time.<em>

It has been eleven years since Jeremy and Tyler were friends. He was now sixteen and Tyler seventeen. During those years, they grew fond of each other.

There they were, lying on Tyler's car, staring up at the stars.

«Jeremy» Tyler said.

«Mmh? » he responded.

«Can I tell you something? »He said sitting.

«Yeah, of course» Jeremy said, sitting too.

«Since the first day I met you, I thought you were the most beautiful thing I ever saw, and seeing you cry make me sad. At that time, I didn't know why. Now I do. Jeremy… I love you» he said

Jeremy was shocked. Tyler took his reaction the wrong way and thought he didn't returned the feeling. He lowered his eyes, hurt in them.

Jeremy smiled and took Tyler's chin, making him looked into his eyes.

«About time you said It. » he said, then leaned down to captured Tyler's lips.

* * *

><p><em>Time was getting excited. She knew that day would come, because she saw it in the timeline.<em>

«Jeremy Gilbert, do you swear to take care of Tyler, to cherish and love him until Death takes you apart? » the priest said.

«I do»

«Tyler Lockwood, do you swear to take care of Jeremy, to cherish and love him until Death takes you apart? »

«I do»

«I now pronounce you united in the sacred bonds of marriage. You may kiss the groom» the priest said, smiling.

Tyler and Jeremy kissed; happy has ever, in front of their crying mothers.

* * *

><p><em>Time new the time was coming. She was a little sad. However, it was not her role to change things.<em>

«That box goes there» Jeremy said to the mover.

It has been one year since Tyler and he were married. Now, with the help of their parents, they bought that wonderful house. Who would have thought that, twenty years ago, the two boys meeting in a sandbox were going to be married? Well, certainly not him, but Jeremy was as happy as the day they confessed their love. He felt a pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist from behind.

«Hey there, baby.» Tyler said, kissing his temple.

Jeremy leaned into the embrace.

«Hey» he said, smiling and looking back at Tyler.

«Are you happy?» Tyler asked.

Jeremy smiled «More than ever» he said then kissed Tyler passionately.

They broke the kiss.

«I love you» Tyler said.

«I love you too, Forever» Jeremy responded.

«Forever» Tyler approved.

They kissed again until Jeremy broke apart.

«Let's go unpacking» he said, running to their bedroom, Tyler behind him.

* * *

><p><em>Death was looking at the hourglass. The time was coming. The boy's destiny has reached its end. It's not that she wants to take souls back. It was her role. It was the Rules, and, They were ineluctable<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>That's the end of the first chapter folks. Hope you likes it. I had that plot in a dream :D


End file.
